Such a locking device serves to secure a foldable backrest in the upright position thereof so that no undesirable folding of the backrest can occur. However, the folding of the backrest enables a larger luggage space to be provided.
The closeability of the backrest which is located in the upright position thereof is intended, for example, with a rear seat, to prevent entry to the luggage space from the passenger space. The closeability consequently constitutes protection against theft.
To this end, it is known to construct the blocking element as a linearly displaceable blocking bar by means of which the pivotability of the handle can be blocked in the locking position thereof.
This construction requires a large amount of structural space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,722 discloses a closable locking device in which pivoting of the handle is not possible in the closed state.
DE 101 46 528 A1 discloses a closable locking device in which a pivoting of the handle is possible in the closed state, without the locking detent also being carried. A similar locking device is also disclosed in DE 199 16 223 C1.